


O Come, All Ye Faithful

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bible Quotes, Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Christmas Smut, Community: spnkink_meme, Consent Issues, Demon Dean Winchester, Except not really cuz it's no longer Christmas but just go with it, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Alternating, Prayer, Priest Castiel, Prompt Fill, Top Dean Winchester, Violated but enjoying it, unholy uses of holy oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: St. Catherine’s Episcopal Church protects Catherine of Alexandria’s left hand with a holy barrier. Dean has plans to make the barrier crumble so he can steal it: replace incense with a powerful aphrodisiac and cause wanton chaos, thus destroying the holiness of the priests and faith of the people. When he meets a priest named Castiel, Dean no longer wants to watch an orgy. He will seduce and partake.





	O Come, All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/gifts).



> This one-shot never would have been finished without my lovely friend Holly/Wearingdeantoprom. Thank you for all your help. Also gonna give a shoutout to unforth (who gave me the idea for what saint to use) and Rose (who listened to all my ridiculous angsting). You guys are freaking awesome. 
> 
> This is my first 'Destiel only' fic, so thought I'd show you guys what I'm about right up front. (Spoiler: it's "problematic" stuff). 
> 
> Warning: Cas enjoys what's done to him but because of the use of aphrodisiacs there cannot be consent. Don't like it? Don't read. Thanks.
> 
> Prompt fill://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/143338.html?thread=45868010#t45868010

At the entrance of St. Catherine's Episcopal Church, a young priest says ‘hello’ to people as they walk in to mingle. The air buzzes with merriment as people greet one another and take their seats.

Dean holds out his hand to the priest. Why not, right? Might as well play the part of a dutiful churchgoer.

“Hello. Is this your first time to Mass? I don't believe I've seen you among the others here before.”

“First time,” Dean says with a flash of teeth. It's not quite a lie and not quite the truth. He's never been to _this_ particular church before.

"What a perfect night to come for the first time. Did you just move here or have you decided to accept Jesus Christ as your savior?"

Dean licks his lips. "Why you askin'? You hoping to see me often, Father?"   

“It's always nice to have new people join us.”

"I bet," Dean replies sweetly, thumb brushing against the young priest's knuckles. "Would it be inappropriate to ask for your name?"

_He's making no move to take his hand out of mine._

It's a good sign.

"Novak. My name is Father Novak.”

"I meant first name." Dean leans forward slightly, closer to Father Novak’s ear. "Call me Dean."

"Castiel,” he says quickly. Castiel looks at Dean like he’s surprised he had given in.  

"Castiel. Mmm. I like it," Dean rasps - and it's  true.

The goal had been simple: watch the Mass turn into an orgy, wait for the holy barrier to crumble, and steal the artifact protected by the barrier. In this moment, though, the game plan shifts. Castiel would have _Dean’s_ cock by the night's end. Dean won’t simply watch an orgy. He will seduce and partake. 

Castiel opens his mouth to say something but instead glances at another group of people entering. He squeezes Dean's hand. "I hope you enjoy the service. We can speak more after if you'd like.”  

“It's a date,” Dean says, pulling his hand free of Cas's and watches an emotion pass over Castiel's face that Dean can't quite name.

All he knows for sure is it's a _delicious_ sight.

 

* * *

 

 

The choir at the front of the church stands and starts to sing ‘O Holy Night.’ From the back of the church comes an altar boy swinging incense - the incense Dean had replaced with a powerful aphrodisiac earlier that evening. Behind him is two attending priests and then Cas, carrying a large cross. At the front, the cross is placed before the crucifix. Cas bows before the altar and image of Jesus, crossing himself then turns to the parishioners. He opens his hands to them.  
  
"Welcome! We hope you will catch the infectious love of the infant Jesus in tonight’s worship! Summer in winter, Day in night,  
Heaven in earth, and God in man. Great little one whose all embracing birth. Brings earth to heaven, stoops heaven to earth." He pauses then to let his gaze run over the audience. "Grace, mercy and peace from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ  
be with you."  
  
"And also with you,” intones the parishioners.

"Dear friends,” Cas continues. "As we meet to celebrate the birth of Christ, let us pray that God will bless us, that all who worship his Son, born of the Virgin Mary, may come to share his life in glory." Cas pauses then and moves to the pulpit. "God our Father, on this night, your Son Jesus Christ was born of the Virgin Mary for us and for our salvation; bless this crib which we have prepared to celebrate this holy birth; may all who see it be strengthened in faith, and receive the fullness of life he came to bring, who is alive and reigns forever. Amen."  
  
"Amen,” Dean echoes along with everyone else.

Some people shuffle in their seats or rub against their prayer books but no one acts on their urges yet. Dean grins when he hears a woman next to him whimper.

Cas shifts and coughs a little before continuing. "God our Father, you sent your Son full of grace and truth: forgive our failure to receive him. Lord, have mercy."  
  
"Lord, have mercy," Dean cackles.

Dean locks eyes with Cas. The poor thing is wrecked and he hasn't even been touched yet. By this point, he's breathed in a good amount of the aphrodisiacs. Castiel might not know it yet, but he's close to breaking.  
  
"I think you need to sit on Santa's lap," Dean purrs to the woman whining next to him before standing up.

The woman turns to the man next to her and crawls into his lap.

_It's time._

"Jesus, our Saviour, you were born in poverty and laid in a manger: forgive our greed and rejection of your ways." Cas's voice wavers as he speaks, white knuckling the pulpit.

On the next aisle, Dean nuzzles a young man's sweaty cheek. Homophobes are such a funny, silly bunch. "You need two cocks. Tonight's the night."

The homophobe turns to the nearest man and starts to peel off his clothes and grind against him.  
  
Dean finds Cas's gaze once more as he takes a step closer and bends to whisper to the next shivering churchgoer.  
  
"Christ h-have m-mercy," Cas says with difficulty. "S-spirit of love, your servant M-m-mary responded joyfully to your call: forgive the h-h-hardness of our hearts." Cas swallows thickly and takes a deep breath. "L-lord have Mercy," the last part comes out as a desperate whisper.

Dean lets out a gleeful noise and strokes a woman's lower lip. "Commit adultery. What your husband doesn't know won't hurt him. And it's not like he's a man of God anyway.” He faces Cas again. "Try the Eucharist," Dean calls out to the pretty priest. "See if that saves anyone."  
  
Spoiler alert: it won't. The suggestion is only for Dean's benefit.

* * *

 

  
Cas crosses himself then brings the cross around his neck to his lips for a kiss. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, and the love of God, and the communion of the Holy Spirit be with you all. Grace to you and peace from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ.”

Dean flicks his tongue between his teeth and saunters over to Cas. "Will you feed me bread and wine, Father?"  

Cas bites his lip. "Yes. I feel we may need it." He scans the room full of parishioners in various stages of undress. Some having sex. Some with multiple people. "Good God what's happening?"  

Dean snaps his fingers and kneels in front of Cas. "Focus, Castiel."  

Cas swallows hard and nods. "Right." He turns and prepares communion. He holds out a paper thin wafer. "The Body of Christ.”

“Amen.” Dean opens his mouth and closes it around Cas's fingers along with the wafer, sucking gently.

Cas lets out a soft moan. Taking a deep breath, he picks up the chalice of wine. "The Blood of Christ.”

"Amen," Dean purrs, tongue tracing along the chalice before taking a sip. "Do you know what comes next, little priest?"

Cas is hard in his pants, glad the cassock mostly covers it. He opens his mouth to speak but can't form any words.

“We're gonna fuck on the altar. You'll _beg_ for it,” Dean says, nuzzling Cas's crotch.

Cas's eyes widen. "N-no... I can't,” he says even as his body presses forward into Dean.

"Yes you can. I'm taking it all off. Gonna leave you in nothing but your collar -”  

"Dean, please,” Cas gasps.

Dean gracefully stands to his feet and begins freeing Cas of his clothes. "The altar is calling our names. Can't you hear it?"

"I'm a man of God. I can't do this,” he says. The tone of his voice, however, betrays him.

"But you _want_ it," Dean rasps, easily pushing Cas towards the altar. Manhandling him. "Go ahead - whisper more of your prayers as I take you apart."

Cas groans when the backs of his thighs hits the altar. He wants to be good and pure. A proper man of God. But God help him he _does_ want it. He thought Dean was beautiful since the moment he laid eyes on him -

The cacophony of moans from the parishioners interrupt Cas's thoughts. He closes his eyes to block it all out. "Our Father, Who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name…”

"I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," Dean whispers, fingers circling Cas's hole. Teasing. His fingers are slick. Prepared and ready to enter Cas. _He found the holy oil._

“Please!” Cas jerks, eyes opening so he can gaze at Dean.  

"This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh..." Dean's voice trails off as he bends to lap at the head of Cas's cock. One finger wiggles inside him.

Cas's back arches and his hands come down, gripping the edge of the altar. "Dean!”

  
"Yes, Castiel?" Dean's finger curls, finding Cas's prostate. "Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers a multitude of sins."

“Why are you quoting the bible?" Cas asks, rolling his hips.

"Because I want to, obviously," Dean murmurs, fucking his finger in and out of Cas's hole. He kisses his way up Cas's body before settling on his ear. "Your enemy the devil prowls around like a roaring lion looking for someone to devour."

"Please. More.” Cas's hands run down Dean's back, his fingertips pressing needy into the skin.

"Beautiful." Dean nips Cas's ear, the second finger sliding into Cas with ease.  
  
"Can I play too?" A tall, floppy haired man gasps as he stumbles toward them.  
  
"No." Dean bares his teeth. "Watch or get your own. Castiel is all mine."

"Oh, God,” Cas moans. Dean's possessive behavior makes his cock twitch.

The parishioner pouts but obeys Dean, not moving any closer. "You're no fun."  
  
"I'm plenty of fun. I just don't want to have it with you," Dean retorts, turning his attention back to Cas. "You like that? Me refusing to share you?”

“Yes,” Cas replies. His hole clenches down on Dean's fingers. "Am I ready? I want to feel you so badly."

"Where’s your patience?" Dean breathes, fucking his fingers into Cas even faster. "Maybe I want to use other objects on you first. A candle. Oh! A rosary?”

"Anything.” Cas squirms, his cheeks heating at the idea but he can't deny that arousal licks at him beneath the embarrassment. “I just need more.”

"Are there any unlit candles nearby?" Dean rasps, nuzzling Cas's cheek.

Cas's grip on Dean tightens. "In the cupboard... under the altar."  

“You have to let me go first,” Dean growls.

Cas lets out a whimper and loosens his hold on Dean. "I want to taste you,” he rasps. "I've never had a cock in my mouth before. I've always wanted to try it... He invites us to open our mouths wide so that He might fill them with good things.”

Dean licks his lips, eyes darkening with lust barely restrained. "Before or after the candle?"

"Before,” Cas replies, desperate. "Please. Let me taste you. I need it."

Dean unzips his pants and pulls his cock free. "Come and get it."

Cas gets up, scrambling off of the altar and onto his knees before Dean. He starts with kitten licks, tasting the head of Dean's dick and the length of him. He stares up at Dean as he does it, hands on Dean's hips.

"How is my cock, little priest? Is it everything you dreamed?" Dean asks, burying a hand in Cas's hair.  
  
A few more lonely souls come their way. Dean glares. "I haven't changed my mind. No one touches the priest but me."  
  
They itch to fight - but they cannot. Dean isn't a creature to be ignored. His will must be done, Cas can see that now. Dean snaps his fingers and the churchgoers turn on each other, letting out hungry cries as they fall to the floor in a writhing heap.

“It's better." Cas slides his mouth onto the head of it  and sucks hard.

A minute, maybe two, of sucking is all Dean allows before he's lifting Cas off the floor as if he weighs little more than a rag doll and splays him out on the altar again. “We should skip the rest of the foreplay.”

Cas wraps his arms and legs around Dean. "Please, just... I need to feel something inside me again."

Dean takes his bare cock and rubs holy oil on it, not bothering to fully remove his pants or pull off his shirt. "I like how you beg. Almost like you're praying to me," he pants, rolling his hips and slipping inside Cas with one easy thrust.  

Cas's blunt fingernails dig harsh half moons into Dean's back, arching into the thrust.

Dean isn't gentle. He pulls back slightly only to slam home again. "You're gonna be aching and satisfied by the time I'm done.”

"I already ache,” Cas grunts, rocking up into Dean.

"Really?" Dean asks, his thrusts pausing for a moment. It's the first time Dean exhibits any hesitation whatsoever. “Take it you've never played with your ass before.”

Cas shakes his head, heat rising on his cheeks. "No... But put on the Lord Jesus Christ, and make no provision for the flesh, to gratify its desires."

"Mm. Of course," Dean moans, grinding against Cas. "But you've been hard before, right? It's not like you were born a priest."

"Yes. I have.” Cas can't wait any longer - he pulls Dean into a heated kiss. A thin whine leaves Cas's throat and when Dean doesn't immediately pull away Cas deepens the kiss while rocking his hips, desperate for friction.

“Greedy boy,” Dean says, picking up on Cas's cues and picks up the pace. After a few heartbeats, Dean _grins._ Then he's lunging for Cas's throat and biting into his sensitive flesh.

Cas cries out, tilting his neck to give Dean access. Moments later he comes between them, chanting Dean's name before darkness closes in.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Dean retrieves Catherine of Alexandria’s left hand and tucks it away once the holy barrier fully crumbles. No one tries to stop him. So much for devout priests and a faithful flock. They're far too busy giving in to their own selfish desires to understand who Dean is or trying to stop him.

It works just fine for Dean. Soon, he can pass the relic off to Bela Talbot. He's not interested in being paid in cash, though. In return, he'll have her soul.

 _Gotta collect what’s rightfully mine first, though._  
  
"Castiel," Dean murmurs. "Wake up."  

Cas stirs at the sound of Dean's voice. He opens his eyes and gazes back at Dean from under his lashes. The man of God is dead and buried. He's been freed of his sexual repression. Every move he makes says ‘fuck me’ and it's got Dean aching to go another round.

"I'm about to leave," Dean purrs, stroking a fingertip along Cas's bare, spent cock.

Cas blinks, his cock twitching under Dean's finger. "Where are you going?”

"Gotta make a pit stop. Fulfill my end of a deal. After that, anywhere I want," Dean says, showing his teeth. “Don’t be sad. You're coming with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about Catholicism, so I'm sure I made plenty of errors. I apologize. As an example: I used the word "pulpit" a couple of times but I'm not sure that's the correct term in a Catholic setting. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on: Tumblr at samanddeaninpanties, dreamwidth (although I don't post there) at samanddeaninpanties. I also use a few discord servers!


End file.
